Annoying
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: It seemed like a dream come true for Hong Kong. Korea actually said if Hong Kong wanted to, he would leave him alone from then on. But it seemed to back fired.


"Go away Korea." Hong said flatly when he opened the front door to his home to see none other than South Korea standing at his front door, dressed in an extremely long sleeved black shirt and jeans. Hong Kong wasn't too shocked that Korea was there; Korea had told him at the last meeting that one of these days he would pop in, but never specified when. What also surprised Hong Kong was that Korea didn't show up until 2 weeks after the world meeting. Korea usually popped in, at least 3 days after.

Korea sighed and walked in, uninvited of course, causing Hong Kong to groan and shut the door behind him, finding that it would be impossible to throw the man out. Korea took off his shoes and placed them besides the door and headed in. "Well, you're here now, so…. Like what the hell do you want?" Hong Kong asked walking after Korea who had made his way to the Living room couch. "What? I can't come visit my brother?" Korea asked in his normal childish voice. Hong Kong shook his head. "You never change." Hong Kong replied. "Why aren't you bothering Teacher? Or how about Japan, he's probably lonely today." Hong Kong asked sitting on the couch, as far away from Korea as possible. "Japan was visiting Greece and Turkey today, and China told me he'd rather have Taiwan lecture him for hours than spend time with me." Korea replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hong Kong genuinely felt bad for Korea; He didn't have many friends and the ones he does have, are just using him for entertainment and money. Others were forced to be friends with him, like China and other Asians. But Hong Kong knew why he didn't have that many friends.

He was annoying as hell.

Hong Kong shook his head and looked at Korea. "And why do you think that is? Hmm?" Hong Kong asked, seriously wanting to know if Korea knew why everyone disliked him. Korea leaned back on the couch, obviously in deep thought. Hong Kong stared at him for 5 minutes before he couldn't handle it anymore. "Do you seriously need to think this long about it?" Hong Kong asked.

Korea looked at him with a curious face. "Uh… well could it be my hair? Does Seoul upset people? I mean, other countries have this thingy too and only a few of them are weird…" Korea asked, genuinely thinking this could be a reason. Hong Kong face palmed and shook his head. "You're an idiot. It's because you're so annoying! No one likes having you around cause all you do is annoy the crap out of them, claim their chests, and claim that everything in this universe originated from you, when, NEWS FLASH, It did NOT!" Hong Kong retorted, twisting his head around to face the opposing wall.

Korea blinked, confused by Hong Kong's words. Then, Korea broke out into a fit of laughter, causing Hong Kong to turn and face him with a look of death on his face. "Me? Annoying? Wow Hong, why do you need to lie to my face? That's not very nice." Korea replied, tapping on Hong Kong's nose. Hong slapped his hand away and stared at him. "You truly are an idiot if you can't see for yourself." Hong Kong replied standing up and dropping the conversation. "Want some Tea? Good, you'll have it the way I make it." Hong Kong said leaving the room.

Korea watched his retreating back then grabbed one of the red silky pillows on the couch, burying his face into it. Of course Korea knew he was annoying, but isn't like he could help it. Hong Kong didn't have to remind him either. Korea sadly looked around the room and spotted a hallway. Curiosity over took Korea as he stood up and trotted down the hallway.

Within a few minutes Hong Kong returned with the tea and almost dropped the cups at the sight of an empty couch. "Korea… Damn it.." Hong Kong cursed to himself, slamming the cups down on the table. Noticing the shoes still beside the door, Hong Kong new that he was loose somewhere in his house. First he checked out in the back yard, where there was nothing but the in-ground pool that Vietnam forced him to buy so she could have a place to swim. But Hong Kong has used it once or twice… not that he would tell anyone that. Next he checked his bathroom; the only thing off in there was empty toilet roll that he needs to replace. The last place he could possibly check was his bedroom, and he sincerely hoped he wasn't in there, maybe he could be stuck in the hall closet instead.

Pushing his door open, low and behold, there Korea sat on his bedroom floor, looking through some sort of book. "What the hell are you doing?" Hong Kong asked furiously. Korea sat up a little and looked up at Hong Kong, revealing the book he was looking through, which was a photo album that Hong Kong had. Hong Kong flushed and rushed over taking the book away. "What the hell? Seriously? Do you normally go snooping through other people's shit, or are you just plain stupid?" Hong Kong yelled. Korea didn't answer, just stared down at the dark colored carpet. Getting angrier by the second, Hong Kong smacked Korea upside the head with the book without having a second thought.

At first, Hong Kong didn't realized he had just physically hurt his brother, until Korea looked up at him with dark watery eyes. Hong Kong dropped the book and looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean that." Hong Kong said quietly, trying to avoid Korea's death filled gaze. Hong Kong knew if Korea put his mind to it, he could be quite strong. Deadly even. But it was hard to tell since Korea acted like a fool.

"I am not stupid." Korea replied plainly, his voice filled with venom. Hong Kong looked down at him, and saw that Korea's demeanor changed back to his normal cheerful self in a split second. "I'm sorry! It's okay, I shouldn't have been in here in the first place…" Korea blurted, standing up and straightening his shirt. Hong Kong lowered his eye lids and looked at Korea's face. It was bright red with a dorky expression on his face, much different from the death look he got only moments ago. "No, its fine, just…" Hong Kong started before he was cut off by Korea.

"Nah, seriously, I'm sorry. If you want, I can leave you alone from now on, I know I probably annoy you.…" Korea replied seriously. Hong Kong stepped and nodded his head. "Yes. I would love that." Hong Kong answered, not thinking twice about it. This was his chance to finally have this moron off his back. Korea nodded and was out of the room within seconds. Hong Kong blinked and followed Korea out to the living room, where Korea was sitting on the floor tying his shoes. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes. Korea isn't serious. By next week, Korea will be annoying the shit out of him.

"See ya." Korea stated as he stood up and exited the home with a smile, but violently slamming the door shut behind him. Hong Kong flinched at the loud bang that emitted from the slamming door then sighed. Korea wasn't serious…. Right? 

12345

Hong Kong sat next to China at the world meeting the following week, listening as America viciously ate hamburgers while Germany tried unsuccessfully to keep order. It's been a whole week; no letter, no phone calls, no visits, nothing from Korea. It's not like Hong Kong cared though, it had been a rather calm week. He was able to finish up his paper work, clean up his home, and even added some pictures to the picture album that he had used on Korea last week. Hong Kong definitely didn't miss that moron.

"Hong Kong, are you alright, aru?" China asked, noticing the far off look in Hong Kong's eyes. Hong Kong blinked and looked at China. "I'm fine…." He answered looking down at the table. Before China could answer an all too familiar voice broke in. "Aniki! I need a dollar to buy a water!" Korea's voice rang through Hong Kong's ears. China glared at Korea and shook his head. "I don't have any money, aru! Go ask someone else." China replied. Korea sighed and started to walk towards what looked like Hong Kong. Hong Kong smirked and sat up reaching into his pocket for his wallet, and began to pull out a dollar, but froze when Korea completely by-passed Hong Kong. He watched as Korea went to the person sitting next to him, Egypt, and asked him for a dollar. The silent country handed him the currency and Korea skipped off to the vending machines.

Hong Kong clawed at the table and stared as Korea exited the room. He was really doing it; he was ACTUALLY leaving him alone. But Hong Kong didn't care, it just meant no more Korean idiots for him. China, who had witnessed this whole display chuckled. "Korea told me what happened, aru. He may be an idiot but he'll keep to his word." China explained, reaching over and taking a sip of his water. Hong Kong glared at China. "Good, then I'm free of that idiot." Hong Kong stated as he stood up, deciding that he has had enough for one day.

1234

Two weeks later, Hong Kong was sitting on the side of his pool watching as Vietnam swam around in it. Hong Kong was still thinking about Korea and why in the hell he still gave a damn. Vietnam looked up at him then swam over beside him. "Hong Kong… is something the matter?" She asked, noticing his intense gaze on the water. Hong Kong stretched his arms a bit and stood up. "Nothing is wrong. Why would anything be wrong? I have the most perfect, bestest, sparkly life in the whole wide world!" Hong Kong said sarcastically, throwing his arms up. Vietnam pouted and pulled herself out of the pool. "No need to be rude." Vietnam replied as she grabbed her towel.

Hong Kong sighed and sat down on a pool chair, holding his head in his hands. "Sorry, it's just Korea… he's being… obedient!" Hong Kong yelled. Vietnam, who was shocked beyond belief, cocked her head to the side in confusion. "And… That's a bad thing, how?" Vietnam asked. That's when it hit Hong Kong. Why was he all pissed off that Korea was doing this? Isn't that something he wanted? He shook his head and stood up. "It's… nothing, never mind." He replied as he walked into the home, Vietnam following behind, shaking her head.

1234

Later that night, Hong Kong was looking in his photo album at some pictures. He didn't know why he just wanted to look in it. There were many pictures, mostly of China since he grew up around him. The occasional embarrassing pictures of England were in there as well. Then one picture caught his eye in particular. It looked like maybe China took this one, but it was Korea and Hong Kong standing by one of the paper thin doors, playing with the markers and doodling on it. Hong Kong suddenly slammed the book shut and turned to his cell phone, opening it quickly and scrolling through his contacts.

He got to Korea's number and hit the call button. It rang and rang until it came to the voice box. "Hiya! You've reached Korea! Sorry, but I'm currently busy, so please, please, please, Leave a message!" Korea's voice spoke cheerily before being followed by a beep. Hong Kong's words were stuck in his throat. Why did he call him?

"Eh… Um… Hello, its… It's Hong Kong.. I…." Hong Kong fell silent, not knowing what to say, so he hit the end button and threw his phone on the bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Hong Kong almost screamed out at nothing. He quickly changed into his clothes and situated himself in his bed, violently turning off the light and putting himself to sleep.

1234

"Hong Kong…" A shaky voice met Hong Kong's ears. Hong Kong opened his eyes but could see nothing in the darkness. "Hong.." The voice said again, causing Hong Kong to realize who it was. "K-Korea… where are-" Hong called out, but was cut off by a pair of silky lips pressing against his own. Hong Kong, unexpectedly, wrapped his arms around Korea and pulled him down, kissing him deeper. Korea pulled back for air after a few minutes before pressing butterfly kisses down on Hong Kong's neck. "Korea.." Hong Kong called once more before Korea's lips were beside his ear. "Yes?"

"KOREA!" Hong Kong screamed sitting up in his bed and looking around. What just happened? What the HELL just happened? Hong Kong whipped his head around, realizing he was alone in his room. "A… A damn dream." Hong Kong whispered clenching his fists tightly. He stood up out of bed and turned on his light, looking at himself in the mirror. He was visibly covered in sweat with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Why was this happening? Did he always have feeling for Korea? No way in hell… Maybe? Hong Kong shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of such thoughts.

1234

"Oi, Hong Kong, how are you?" England asked at the world meeting just a week later. Hong Kong looked up at England with tired eyes. "Whoa, have you been sleeping okay?" England asked. As a matter of fact, no, Hong Kong had not gotten much sleep in the last few days. He was constantly awoken by dreams of a certain Korean. "My sleeping habits have been… off lately." Hong Kong groaned as he stood up from the table. England shrugged and walked off.

Hong Kong realized after about the 5th dream that he is, indeed, in love with Korea. He can't stop thinking about him. Anything he does, leads back to Korea. He tries to read a book, and the Author is Korean. He goes to a restaurant, the waiter is Korean. He goes out shopping, the store just came out with new set of Hanboks*. Whatever the case, Korea entered his brain. Suddenly, Korea came into view. He was currently standing by a vending machine with his back to Hong Kong, probably deciding on what to buy. Hong Kong bit his lip and waited. Within seconds, Korea turned and was facing his direction, his face had a look of content. Hong Kong lost it and darted toward him.

Korea had not time to react when Hong Kong suddenly jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Korea's waist, making Korea back into the vending machine and instinctively hold Hong Kong. "H-Hong-" Korea started but was cut off when Hong Kong mashed his lips with Korea's. China, who had actually been right next to Korea, backed up and stared in shock at Hong Kong's sudden display of affection for Korea. Korea had no idea how to respond, since he'd never been kissed in his entire life, causing Hong Kong to pull back and stare at him. Korea kept a strong grip on Hong Kong, making sure he didn't drop the poor boy.

"H-Hong, not that I'm mad or anything but… what was that for?" Korea asked quietly. Hong Kong looked around them, noticing the growing crowd around them. Hong Kong turned and looked back at Korea before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Put me down first." Hong Kong asked politely. Korea nodded, his face burning red, and set Hong Kong down. "Alright people, lets go keep moving!" China called out, breaking the silence amongst the crowd, who instantly started their separate ways. China looked back and saw that the two were gone.

1234

Hong Kong slammed Korea up against the wall inside the closet he had dragged Korea to inside the building. Korea blinked and looked down at Hong Kong who was practically undressing him with his eyes. "H-Hong, please stop staring at me.." Korea begged. Hong Kong licked his lips and stood on his tip toes to kiss Korea's cheek again. "I'm sorry, Korea, but I've realized I made a horrible mistake." Hong Kong said as he littered Korea's face with kisses, causing Korea to flush even more. "Um… Hong.. it's okay… To be honest I actually kind of like you too…." Korea replied. Hong Kong smiled and hugged Korea tightly. "Then you won't mind this then… hm?" Hong Kong whispered to Korea as his hands brushed over the hem of Korea's pants, making Korea smirk.

1234

"Aiya, where did those two go, aru?" China mumbled as he walked around the meeting hall looking for Korea and Hong Kong, and dragging around Russia to help him look. "China-kun, I don't think they are here anymore…" Russia suggested, still not seeing them after about 45 minutes of being dragged around by China. China finally spotted Korea's Seoul sticking out from around a corner. "Find you, you little bastards, aru." China hurried over and turned the corner, Russia in tow. "There you-!" China started but was cut off instantly. Hong Kong and Korea were a mess; both of them had messy hair and they clothes were a little wrinkled now. Korea had a few deep red bite marks on his neck that he was obviously trying to hide while Hong Kong was slightly limping. China instantly flushed and face palmed.

"Seriously, aru?" China asked. Korea chuckled and leaned back against the well. "Hell yes, aniki!" Hong Kong remained silent, with a red tint on his face. Russia patted China's back and smiled. "Oh, China-kun, why won't you let me do those thing to you?" Russia asked. China flushed and started to walk off, Russia following behind him. Hong Kong looked up at Korea, who was smiling down at him childishly. Hong Kong smirked and leaned against Korea.

"You're still annoying."

1234

End notes

Hanboks = Korea clothing.

While writing this I was listening to Bad Apple by Yukkuri :D Weird? Yes, yes it is.


End file.
